Dragon Miracle
by shadowblade1516
Summary: Una nueva aventura junto a nuevos nakamas y mucho mas. MAl summary pues soy nuevo espero que les guste JAJAJA!


Dragón Miracle.

Primero que todo quiero informar que es mi primer fanfic pues soy nuevo, todo lo que sucede en la historia es invención mía nada copiado y habrá personajes inventados no muchos por supuesto la idea hasta ahora se me ocurrió por eso no he decidido cuantos capítulos habrá si apoyan mi idea subiré 1 por semana si no pues ahí acabara.

Ah! Y recuerdo que ningún personaje de one piece es mío si no de Eiichirō Oda a excepción de los personajes y los lugares de la historia creados y pues… ¡QUE COMIENZE LA AVENTURA!

Capitulo 1: El comienzo.

Era un día "normal" en el pueblo Dralón, para la marina pues eran quienes gobernaban allí a su antojo sin mirar a quien pero solo había alguien en contra de ellos pero en ese instante el estaba atrapado en la cárcel.

?: Lu…Luffy… sien…to lo de tu hermano pero por…favor ven pronto a ayudarme…-.-…

2 años y medio después.

Era un día soleado en el Thousand Sunny, todo había cambiado desde que los mugiwara se reencontraron y siguieron su viaje para encontrar el one piece, muchas cosas cambiaron como: Luffy era más serio comparado con antes pero aparte de eso el era igual como antes; Sanji ya no era tan meloso como antes… ¡Ahora era peor! O.o; Usoop era más valiente… pero no mucho -.-; Chooper no era tan infantil pero seguía siendo muy inocente XD; Zoro tenía mejor sentido de orientación pero aun era muy perezoso XP; las únicas que no habían cambiado eran Nami y Robín a excepción de que tenían mejor figura y les creció el cabello.

-Luffy: Eh… Nami cuando llegamos a la próxima isla ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

-Nami: En unas horas…¡Y NO ME GRITES QUE TU FUISTE EL BAKA QUE SE COMIO TODA LA COMIDA! Y lo que salvo Sanji es para Robín y mua. (OoO no sabía que Nami hablara francés o será italiano… ya que sigamos con la historia)

-Sanji: Nami-san! Robín-san! Aquí les traigo unos manjares OwO .

-Robín: JuJuJu gracias Sanji-kun.

-Zoro: Baka.

-Sanji: ¡COMO HAS DICHO CABEZA DE MARIMO!

Y así siguieron hasta que Nami los detuvo de un buen puñetazo a cada uno de ellos incluyendo a Luffy, Chooper, Usoop y Brook. (Los tres primeros no habían hecho nada solo gritar y correr de un lado a otro, pero el último le había pedido que le mostrara las bragas –w-)

Horas después:

Llegaron a la isla a la que se dirigían y era nada más y nada menos que la isla Dralón en la cual antes de llegar se encontraron una barca donde unos hombres los esperaban al ver la barca dejaron subir a los hombres los cuales les explicaron la situación del pueblo que era que estaban bajo el dominio de la marina y que por eso no querían que hubiera una pelea en frente del pueblo, entonces los llevaron a un lugar de la isla donde la marina no los encontrara.

Al llegar al pueblo todo el mundo se alegro al ver a los mugiwara.

-Luffy: ¿Nami porque todo el pueblo esta así?-.-

-Nami: No lo sé tal vez sea un pueblo de solo caza recompensas…

Antes de terminar su frase los llevaron a una taberna en la cual un señor de gran edad los esperaba.

-Grau: ¡BIENVENIDOS MUGIWARA! Los hemos estado esperando… ¡pero que descortesía la mía! soy Grau el alcalde de la isla o eso era hasta que los marinos me quitaron el puesto y se lo dieron a su comandante. ToT

-Nami: Mucho gusto soy Nami la navegante del barco y ellos son: Luffy Nuestro capitán, Zoro el espadachín, Usoop el tirador, Sanji nuestro cocinero, Chooper el médico del barco, Robín la arqueóloga, Franky el carpintero y Brook el músico.

-Todos los mugiwara (excepto Nami que ya se había presentado): ¡MUCHO GUSTO!

-Nami: ¿Pero por que se alegran si somos piratas y ustedes un pueblo de marines…?o.-

-Grau: FuFuFu, lo que pasa es que en esta pueblo los piratas como ustedes son considerados héroes mientras que los marines son villanos. .w.

-Nami: Ahhhhhh… eso es bueno ¿pero porque piensan así? o-o

-Grau: Pues… Hace unos 12 años el comandante de la marina que regia: era un hombre justo, gentil amable y valeroso para el pueblo pero fue traicionado por sus disque "nakamas" y desde entonces el pueblo a sido regido con mano de acero.

-Luffy: Ahhhhhh, pues si lo que quieren es que liberemos el pueblo ya mismo lo hacemos…

-Grau: Gracias, pero lo que el pueblo quiere es que liberen a Alex.

-Todos los mugiwara: ¿Alex?

-Grau: Si.

-Nami: ¿Pero quien es el tal Alex?

-Grau: Les contare pero pongan mucha atención:

Todo comenzó hace17 años Alex era el único hijo de la familia Blade, pero un día sus padres y familiares los cuales eran todos marines murieron en un ataque a su flota, desde ese día Alex quedo solo y el único que lo acompaño fue un amigo de la familia el comandante Hikibi que lo crio como su propio hijo durante 5 años, pues el día del cumpleaños No 10 de Alex Hikibi fue traicionado como ya había dicho y lo peor fue que murió ante Alex por el regalo de cumpleaños de este la cual era una Akuma Nomi la "Drago Drago Po" que le dio poderes de dragón, durante los siguientes 5 años Alex vivió con sus poderes y fue presionado por la marina para que se les uniera pero él no acepto después de lo de su "Padre", durante los 3 años que siguieron el vivió y entreno con tu hermano Luffy y aprendió a usar sus poderes gracias a él; quería ir con el pero tu hermano le dijo que te esperara porque ustedes serian grandes nakamas y así lo ha hecho pero hace dos años fue arrestado y la próxima semana será ejecutado por eso les pedimos que nos ayude a salvarlo él, los ha estado esperando y al igual que tu a sufrido por la muerte de tu hermano favor sálvenlo. T_T

-Luffy: De acuerdo

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les guste por favor dejen reviews si les gusto y díganme si debo mejorar algo.

Gracias¡ TOTALES!


End file.
